


Catharsis

by Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Unromantic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola/pseuds/Gimme_a_Hand_Scaevola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and looking for a way to distract himself while Pellinore romances Muriel, Jack Kearns spends the evening in the company of John Chanler. Intending to go carousing, they are driven inside by the New York chill and their evening becomes unexpectedly heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in around 1874, Chanler is 23, Kearns is 21.

Jack Kearns reclined sideways on a highbacked armchair in John Chanler’s bedroom in the von Helrung brownstone. What had become a fairly regular outing for drinks and cavorting had been pushed inside with the cold. 

Pellinore was off with Muriel and Jack sorely wished he had some wine or at least something to distract himself. 

“You and I should go on a hunting trip sometime,” Chanler said, stretching out on his bed, “Maybe I can show you something real to hunt.” 

Jack laughed, “And I can show you how to hunt it.” 

“Hey,” John said laughing, “I’m not so bad myself.” 

“Perhaps, but not as good as I.” 

“God you’re as bad as Pellinore,” John laughed.

“I do not believe that to be true.” 

John laughed even harder, “No, that’d be nearly impossible. He’s been an ass recently though. I’ve got to figure out a way to get him back a little bit. Sometimes I think pulling stuff over on him is the only thing that keeps his head small enough not to break his neck.” 

“Done anything good recently? I’d love to hear about Pellinore facing a little humiliation.” 

John gave him a look that was a bit too sympathetic, “Nah, I’ve been off my game.” 

“Do you truly want to toy with Pellinore, John,” Jack said, lingering over his name. He glanced at John playfully, smirking. 

Chanler leaned back, interlacing his fingers and resting his head back against them, “He’s been pretty damn insufferable, why? What did you have in mind?” 

Jack licked his lips, “I had an idea...do you trust me?” 

“Sure, Jacky.” 

Jack laughed, “Well there is your first mistake,” but he grinned and winked, “All we have to do is wait until just the moment before he comes in…” 

“Yeah? Then what?” 

“Kiss me.” 

“I beg your goddamned pardon?” 

“You’re not an idiot, Chanler, you know what Pellinore and I were.” 

“Sure,” he was blushing darkly, “I mean...It wasn’t hard to figure out but-you have to understand- I don’t care- I mean- It doesn’t- But I’m- I prefer women is all I’m saying.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Articulate, Chanler. I wasn’t asking you to go to your knees for me, it’s only a kiss. But Pellinore will be more than alarmed.” 

Chanler swore then laughed, then he rolled to his feet and walked toward Jack, “You know what, I’m in.” 

“Really? I didn’t expect you to be.” 

“You backing out?” 

“No,” Jack said, “It was my idea.” 

“Right well…should we....” 

“Should we?” Jack pressed.

“Practice?” 

Jack laughed, “Do you need to practice? Are you so uneducated on the matter?” 

“Of course not! I mean- I’ve kissed women. Three of them.” 

Jack sniggered, “A regular Don Juan.” 

“I want it to look natural. No point in doing it if we’re not going to do it right.” 

“Perhaps you just very much want to kiss me,” Jack said standing gracefully and sauntering into John’s space. 

John’s hands came up awkwardly hovering in the proximity of Jack’s hips. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Jack cooed, “A hand on my hip, tug me closer.” 

John’s strong hand closed over Jack’s hip and he pulled a bit too roughly so Jack stumbled forward against him.

“I’m not a misbehaving dog, Chanler,” Jack snapped. His slim hands traveled up John’s muscular chest. He’d intended the journey to be perfunctory, but he found he was not entirely unaffected by the broadness of John’s torso. He wondered idly what he might look like stripped of his vest and shirt. He secured one hand on John’s collar and wove the other into his short hair, tugging slightly. “Put your other hand on my jaw, John,” Jack said softly. 

John swallowed and did as he was told, cupping his hand on Jack’s soft cheek. His eyes darted to a stray piece of blonde hair that hung in Jack’s face and he instinctively drew his hand from Jack’s face to brush it back, “Oh- sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Jack said, his voice pitched low, “It was good.” 

He had never voluntarily kissed anyone but Pellinore and he found he was rather looking forward to the prospect. After all, Pellinore kissed Muriel, why should he not kiss someone else? Pellinore had made it clear that they were nothing to each other, this was no violation. 

“When do I-”

“Be patient, John,” Jack reprimanded, “Build the moment before you strike. Hold me against you, look at my lips, try to appear captivated.” 

Again, John did as he was told, pulling Jack’s pelvis against his own by the hip. He shifted his weight. Jack was not sure it was unconscious but he ground him against John and he could not help but react a bit. He might have cursed, fearing it would spoil the game and Chanler would startle. But for the moment, he stayed where he was, his eyes flickering between Jack’s eyes and his lips. John licked his lips. Jack had nearly forgotten this was about Pellinore so much fun it was turning out to be to watch John become less and less steady. 

“Good,” Jack murmured, speaking softly now that their faces were so close, “Now lean forward, don’t close your eyes yet, tilt your head a little, yes like that. My, John, you’re a natural. Now come to me, don’t quite kiss me, a gentleman doesn’t take a kiss, John, he offers. Come close enough that you can nearly feel your lips with mine, but not quite.” 

John did, his breathing was hard and Jack could feel his heart thundering. It was very hard to linger, the edges of his lips taunting John’s but he felt it important for John to be driven a bit mad. 

“Now what?” John whispered and his breath was hot on Jack’s lips. 

“Kiss me.” 

John did, his hand angling Jack’s head up, pressing his lips against him. His kiss was quite different from Pellinore’s, harder but less sure. Jack found he was having great fun. He kissed him back with enthusiasm. John was not as tall as Pellinore and he stooped the few inches required to meet Jack flatfooted so he needn’t raise up on his tiptoes. Jack rather enjoyed it, feeling much more in control with a firm footing. Playfully, he bit very lightly on John’s bottom lip. He was curious how far John would allow him to progress. Curious and interested. 

John gasped as Jack has hoped he would and Jack swept his tongue against John’s. John startled, but rather than push him away, the hand on Jack’s hip shifted and he wrapped his muscled arm around Jack’s waist, hefting him closer and attempting to reciprocate the tricks of Jack’s tongue. John made a rather lustful noise in his throat and Jack could feel him hardening against Jack’s leg. 

Experimentally Jack rolled his hips, pressing a little friction against John’s stiffening erection. With nearly brutal suddenness he hefted Jack as though he weighed nothing and spun him around, shoving him against the wall for better leverage. 

John snapped his head back, staring at Jack, breathing heavily in his arms, pressed between the wall and John’s body. “Sorry,” John said, his cheeks blushing, “I shouldn’t - I just - I didn’t mean-”

Jack shook his head, “Don’t be.” He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his legs around John’s waist so he was more secure. John did nothing to dislodge him. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, John,” Jack whispered. 

“I- I know that.” 

Jack tipped John’s head back slightly, “I’m no lady, you can’t leave me with child. Why shouldn’t we do this if we wish? There is no reason anyone other than the two of us ever needs to know.” 

“I- I don’t want to tell Pellinore. I don’t want-”

“Neither do I,” Jack admitted, “This ought to stay between us. Can I show you something?” 

“Yes,” John breathed. 

Jack began to kiss John’s throat, sucking the soft skin there. 

John’s head dropped back and he let out an exquisitely loud noise, “Jaaaack.” 

“Did you like that?” Jack asked. 

“Y-yes. Will you do it again?” 

“As you wish,” Jack kissed down the column of his neck, biting gently. When he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder he bit down harder.

John swore and he attempted to thrust his pelvis against Jack, hampered though he was by Jack sitting on his hips. 

“I want-”John shuddered.

“You want?” Jack said teasingly, continuing to nip and kiss his skin. 

“I want to- I want to try- I want to hear you.” 

Jack wriggled and John let him down, although he did not stop holding him against the wall. Jack tipped his head to the side and brushed his hair from his neck, “Come and have me then, John.” 

“You will- “ he stuttered. 

“You want guidance?” 

John nodded. 

Jack smiled, “Kiss first, where the skin is softest.” 

John tentatively lowered his head and kissed Jack’s neck. Jack offered him a hum of appreciation. “Mmm, yes, just there, open your lips, suck on the skin- aaaah.”

John drew back long enough to shoot a grin at Jack and went back to his throat, kissing and biting as Jack had. Jack found him quite easy to guide with only noises of encouragement. John was a quick learner, and obviously eager to please. 

Are you feeling brave, John?” 

Against his neck, John nodded. 

“Kiss up my neck, to my ear.” 

John backed off, “Your ear?” 

“Yes, Chanler,” Jack said, “I’ll show you first, if you’d like.” 

“Yes.” 

Jack renewed his kissing of John’s neck, he teased him until John moaned, then he began moving from his collarbone to his ear, softly, he sucked the lobe between his teeth, suckling it.

John swore and thrust himself against Jack helplessly, “Dear God!” 

“Mmm,” Jack murmured against his skin. He was having nearly as much fun taking John apart as he had been having with John besetting him. Mischievously he lowered his hand and pressed it firmly against the bulge in John’s trousers. 

John’s entire body shuddered and he rutted against Jack’s hand, “Jack!” he gasped, “Oh God, Jack.” 

Jack was feeling rather heady with the effect he was having on John. “You are so easily impressed, I have hardly shown you anything,” Jack whispered. 

“Will you- will you show me more?” 

“Ask me more nicely.” 

John leaned forward, he mimicked what Jack had done, kissing his throat and sucking at his ear. Jack moaned and was startled when John took the initiative working at the clasp of Jack’s trousers. 

He swore, “Is this- can I do this, Jack?” 

“I would certainly enjoy it, but _can_ you? You don’t seem capable of it.” 

“It’s different from this angle.” He let out a small exclamation of victory when the clasp was released. He tugged Jack’s trousers down. 

Very suddenly what they were doing became very real to Jack and he felt pink rush over his cheeks. But he felt no inclination to stop. This was different from Pellinore, less emotive. John would not whisper him poetry, he did not even want him to. But John did seem to be interested in the proceedings and considerate enough and _adventurous_. “Take your shirt off, John.”

“My shirt?” 

“Yes,” Jack hissed, “Your shirt, what do you think I am, some back alley rentboy to take with your boots on?” 

John swore again, “No- Sorry.” he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the ground, “Just, there’s a lot happening. I’ve never done this before.” 

Jack swore under his breath. 

“What!” John asked indignantly. 

“You’re just- very muscular.” 

John regained a little of his natural swagger and grinned, “Yeah?” 

Jack raked his fingernails softly down John’s abdomen, greatly enjoying the rise and fall of his musculature. He pressed open mouthed kisses on John’s smooth skin. His fingers played upon the curve beneath his navel, toying with the line of dark blonde hair. He enjoyed the exploration of John’s broad chest that narrowed so appealingly to slim hips. 

John shivered, “Shit, I like that.” 

Jack’s fingers trailed all the way down to his belt and he speedily unclasped it and slid John’s trousers down as well. Jack straightened and slid his own shirt off, dropping it atop John’s.

John looked surprised. 

“Did you want me to tease you?” Jack laughed, both of them facing each other in only their drawers. 

“No,” he said, and, only hesitating a moment, slid off his drawers as well. He stepped forward and worked the laces on Jack’s. Jack shuddered as his fingers brushed that not insubstantial bulge in the front of them. 

“You like that?” John asked, pulling the drawers down so Jack could step out of them. He ran the heel of his hand up Jack’s hard shaft and Jack groaned. 

“Of course I like that- God- you aren’t going to stop are you?” 

John wrapped his hand around it and moved slowly up and down. Jack fell back the few inches against the wall, his chest heaving.

Unable to help himself, John thrust himself rhythmically against Jack while he pumped his hand. Jack’s fingernails scraping against John’s chest. 

“Is there-” John breathed, “Can we- I need-” He was not articulate, or he did not have the words for what he wanted to say. 

Jack helped him, grinning through his gasps and moans, “Is that what you want, John?” He asked, “To push me against the wall and do something more than rut against my hip?” 

John groaned and nodded, “Something, Jack. Please.” 

Jack swore, “We need oil or vaseline, do you have any?” 

“Would lamp oil suffice?” 

Jack made a face, “No!”

John scowled, “You don’t carry it with you?” 

“I wasn’t really expecting this, were you?” 

“No- Alright- But Jack,” he ground against Jack again. His hands had released him and Jack was slightly more articulate without John’s rough fingers moving over him.

Jack groaned, “Do you need me to command your every move, Chanler? Have you no instinct at all?”

John frowned rather competitively, “I didn’t know you wanted me to test out my instincts.” 

Jack laughed, “Nothing would please me more, go on, prove me wrong.” 

John smirked and licked his lips, he splayed his fingers on Jack’s chest and ran his fingers over it. He stooped to press his lips to it. He began kissing and scraping his teeth over Jack’s chest, fingernails running down his sides. Slowly John lowered himself until he took a knee.

He grinned up at Jack, “What you said before, about going to my knees for you. How would that go?” 

“God, John, don’t be a tease.” 

“I’m not, I’m offering.” 

Jack smiled, “It’s not complicated in concept, use your mouth.” 

John was on both knees now and he took Jack in his hand, he lowered his mouth to him and slowly ran his tongue up Jack’s entire length. 

Jack dug his hands into John’s short hair and laughed, “Alright, you’ve proved me wrong.” 

John arched an eyebrow and looked up at Jack, he winked. He was too much a red blooded American boy to look roguish, instead looking only attractively athletic. Without preamble he put his lips around Jack and drew him into his mouth.

Jack gasped and tugged at John’s hair, losing himself for a moment and pulsing his hips forward, pressing John’s face closer. 

John choked and shoved Jack’s hips back against the wall, drawing back, “Don’t be such an ass when I’m trying to be a gentleman.” 

“Can’t help it,” Jack said, “Don’t tell me you’re done.” 

“I like it when you say my name,” John said, then returned to his task, holding Jack’s hips still with his powerful hands. 

Jack found that an easy request to comply with, “John! Jooohn!” 

John was indeed proving himself to be adventurous and gifted, taking all of Jack’s gasped suggestions, his lips and tongue dragging Jack to the edge. “John, I’m going to- John, a warning-”

John, who was not quite _that_ adventurous pulled back at the very last moment and Jack, his back arching, fingers clawed into John’s hair, threw his head back and called out John’s name. 

John stood, looking triumphant and a little cocky. The look suited him and Jack lazily fell forward, his breath coming hard. John caught him against his well built torso and Jack laid his head against his shoulder, resting his hands on his hips. 

“Hell, Chanler,” he said when he had caught his breath. 

“Oh, Jack!” he suddenly exclaimed, “I have vaseline! My work bag!” 

Jack, still recovering, was left to catch his balance when John darted across the room to rifle through a sleek black bag. He lifted a small can victoriously, grinning over his shoulder at Jack. 

“Good,” Jack said, “I can repay you properly.” 

John’s eyes were almost hungry, but his features were too strikingly good natured to be entirely given over to lust. He came back to Jack, “Can we move to the bed? My knees hurt.” 

“Yes,” Jack said, tugging him toward the bed and kissing him again. 

John kissed him back, the intimacy of the kisses belied somewhat by the smile that was still etched on John’s features. 

“God, this is fun, isn’t it?” John asked, following Jack easily down to the bed. 

Jack rather liked his muscular body displayed above him and he grinned. “Fun, yes,” he said. And it was, fun and romping. A surprise, perhaps, but an enjoyable one. 

Jack twisted and turned around then looked over his shoulder at John, “Alright, John. Use your fingers first.” 

Jack, already recovering groaned as John breeched him, “Hell, yes, like that, alright, press there, curl your fing-” he called out when John found it, his body lighting up in sensation. 

John laughed, “Who’s easily impressed now? You like that? Keep making those goddamned noises.” John was distracted from his own needs teasing noises out of Jack with his fingers. The lithely muscled hunter splayed under him and quaking made his blood pulse. Jack was vocal and lost no time directing John’s fingers to exactly where he wanted them. Soon John had found exactly the angle that had Jack rhythmically sobbing into the bedspread. Unable to control himself John rubbed himself over Jack’s backside nearly losing himself to only that. 

Jack looked over his shoulder at John, “For god’s sake, that’s enough with your hand, give me more.” 

“What?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Chanler.” 

“Oh. OH,” he chuckled, “Yeah, not a problem. Coming right up.” 

John withdrew his fingers and moaned as he coated himself in vaseline, “You ready, Jack?” he gasped. 

“Yes, for god’s sake.” 

Eagerly John pressed forward, sinking into Jack who impatiently shoved himself backward, impaling himself on John. 

He swore, “Jack, shit, Jack.” 

“ _Move_ ,” Jack ordered, who had long since recovered from his debut. 

John fell forward and slung a muscled arm around Jack’s chest, pulling the two of them close together, his breath in Jack’s ear as his hips snapped forward again and again. His movements became ragged and his breath hitched.

As he had been with his fingers, Jack dictated how exactly John place his hips and direct his thrusts until he rubbed against the place his fingers had found. 

Jack swore incoherently, “There, John. Again.” 

John shifted to a better angle and repeated the motion groaning at a combination of the sensation of Jack clenching around him and the strangled whine Jack was making. A thrill of power and energy shot through John and he increased the force of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside Jack over and over. 

Jack was far beyond issuing directives, his forehead was on his arms in front of him and he cried out, the volume rising in waves for each of John’s thrusts. 

Jack twisted to watch John’s face and he clung to Jack, one arm over a shoulder and around his chest, the other wrapped around his belly. 

Jack bucked against him, “John, come on, John! Touch me.” 

John fumbled down Jack’s stomach and gripped him, moving his hand in rhythm with the rolling of his hips. 

Jack was helpless to stop the hoarse cries that came from his lips. John’s movements were fluid and they matched the purring moans issuing out of him into Jack’s ear, broken occasionally with an outburst of laughter. 

Jack began grinding back against him and John lost his fluidity for sharp snaps of his hips and needy grunts. He laughed through it while he tipped over the edge, grin unbelievably wide on his handsome face. He convulsed and Jack felt him finish in hot pulses. 

Jack came a second time, with John’s laughter in his ears, half laughing half moaning himself, careless ecstasy pounding through his veins, spilling himself over John’s hand. 

John collapsed on top of Jack, his breath hard. He rolled off of him, falling heavily onto the mattress, wiping his hand on the bedspread. He put his hands behind his head and grinned. 

Jack turned over and dropped next to him, head resting on John’s bicep. John didn’t pull Jack against him, or make declarations of love or adoration. They just lay beside each other grinning and laughing on and off. 

“That was a good time,” John said finally.

“Yes,” Jack agreed, “It was.” 

“We should do it again sometime.” 

Jack laughed, “Thank god, I was afraid that might have been enough adventure for you.” 

“We should go on that hunting trip,” John said, “Hunting and this for a couple weeks.” 

Jack leapt up, “That sounds absolutely fantastic.” He crossed the room and scooped up his clothing, “This was cathartic.” 

“Cathartic, yeah,” John said, closing his eyes. His biceps were unbelievably well defined with his arms over his head like they were and Jack took a moment to appreciate his musculature again. “Shit, I’m gonna sleep great.” 

“Glad I could help,” Jack said playfully, he finished pulling on his clothes, “Let’s meet at my place next time, so you can walk home smelling like sex and sweat.” 

“When’s next time?” 

Jack ran his hands through his hair, putting it back in some semblance of order, “Friday, can you come in the evening? You can stay there if you want.”

John yawned, “Sure, Jack, see you Friday.” Then he sat up a little, “You can clean up before you go if you want, I’ve got a watercloset. And write down your address.” 

“Oh, yes, I’d like that.” Jack disappeared for a few minutes into the watercloset and came back out less sex ruffled, “See you Friday, the address is on your desk.” 

“Friday,” John confirmed sleepily, “Night, Jacky.”

“Night, Chanler.”


End file.
